German Pat. No. 21 55 993 shows a known container of the general type with which the invention is concerned in which there is a narrow section between a dosing chamber and the compressible part of the container, which narrow section can be a constriction, a toothed gear-like or radial lamella arrangement, or the like. The narrow section is formed in such a way that the liquid medium can be introduced into the dosing chamber by a centrifugal motion. It has been found in practice that it is disadvantageous if it is necessary for the narrow section to be made with great accuracy since, with relatively slight changes in the cross section of the narrow section within usual tolerances, incorrect dosages often occur.